


Однажды в Бруклине

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Brooklyn, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, pre-serum!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: — Меня зовут Барнс, — поведал мужчина, спокойно глядя на то, как Стив пытается встать, чтобы умереть гордо. — Ты — Стивен Роджерс, насмешка над естественным отбором, художник и та еще задница





	

Мистера Холливана убили среди белого дня, когда он выходил из булочной, прижимая к груди пакет со свежей выпечкой. Никто не слышал выстрел, просто на его лбу вдруг появилось маленькое красное пятнышко, из которого тонкой струйкой потекла кровь, и он упал. А потом Стив приподнял его голову, когда пытался нащупать пульс на шее и увидел, что затылок Холливана разнесло вдребезги. 

— Слава богу, — лепетала хозяйка булочной, — услышал он наши молитвы, да, Стиви? Такого упыря прибрал. Интересно, кому этот гад умудрился досадить настолько, что его заказали? Хотя этот мог достать кого угодно.

— Нельзя так говорить, Линда, — ответил Стив, вытирая руки носовым платком, с досадой глядя на запачканные манжеты единственной приличной рубашки. И его не тошнило: курсы оказания первой помощи и отработка навыков перевязок в больнице сделали свое дело. — Да, он был плохим человеком, но он умер.

— Конечно-конечно! — Линда перекрестилась и попыталась придать лицу соответствующее моменту скорбное выражение. Но ямочки так и играли на ее щеках, на что Стив только покачал головой. — Согласись, парень, что ростовщиков любить не за что. Пропащие они люди, вот что я тебе скажу.

Стив проторчал в полиции пару часов. Он заполнял какие-то бланки, отвечал на вопросы, а потом просто сидел на стуле в коридоре, ждал предписание и рисовал дежурного полицейского. Тот сначала хмурился, но потом понял, что стал натурщиком, и засиял улыбкой.

— Только шрам не рисуй, — поворачиваясь к Стиву левой щекой, попросил он.

— Почему? Мне нравится, как он пересекает лоб, спускается вниз и заканчивается на верхней губе. 

Тем не менее, шрам он не нарисовал, хотя и пообещал себе, что доделает рисунок позже.

Выйдя из участка, Стив направился в маленький паб — там по вечерам можно было разжиться миской рагу за разумные деньги. Рагу это явно состояло из остатков завтраков и обедов, но когда у тебя в кармане всего пара монет, воротить нос от дешевой еды глупо. Стив глупым не был.

Поужинав, он пошел к Линде и предложил ей помочь отмыть асфальт. Лето не то время года, когда на кровь можно не обращать внимания: над коричневым пятном уже кружили мухи. Он вытащил на улицу ведро и щетку и остановился, дожидаясь, когда Линда принесет мыльную стружку.

— Наш художник-золотые руки работает подтиралой? Старухе за цент асфальт помоешь? А может, потом еще что-нибудь сделаешь, более приятное и высокооплачиваемое?

Стив терпеть не мог эту компанию. Парни не то чтобы были плохими, они просто были сильными и здоровыми, поэтому с удовольствием изводили тех, кто не мог поднять гирю или подтянуться раз сто. 

— У тебя мозг размером с горошину, тебе не к лицу длинные предложения, — буркнул Стив, глядя поверх их голов на крышу соседнего дома. Ему показалось, что там что-то блеснуло, но рассмотреть, что именно, он не успел: его оторвали от земли и притерли спиной к стене булочной.

— Какой ты смелый, дохляк. — Кирк Ларсон напоминал племенного быка: огромные руки и мышцы, мышцы, мышцы.

— А кого мне бояться? — прохрипел Стив, пытаясь ужом выпутаться из стальной хватки.

— Да ты и испугаться не успеешь, — пообещал Кирк, замахнулся… а потом Стив пришел в себя и с удивлением понял, что лежит на асфальте на том самом пятне. 

— Идите нахрен, — выдавил он, понимая, что голова сейчас просто треснет как перезрелая тыква.

— Добавь ему, чтобы заткнулся. — Майк Грегори злорадно усмехнулся, глядя, как Кирк отводит ногу назад, будто решил поиграть ребрами Стива в английский футбол. — Только не убей — посадят.

— Возьмитесь за руки, — начал Стив, пытаясь встать на четвереньки, — и идите-таки нахрен. Все вместе.

Первый удар пришелся в коленную чашечку, в глазах аж потемнело от боли. Линда выскочила на порог, размахивая полотенцем, но ее оттеснили назад, тем не менее, открыв обзор на то, как Кирк и Майк валяют Стива по асфальту. Кажется, Линда кричала, но Стиву было не до того. Он свернулся в комок и прятал руки на груди, надеясь, что они уцелеют, ведь, если что-то случится с руками, то с заработком, пусть и жалким, можно будет попрощаться.

А потом Кирк заорал.

— Твою мать! — Он сидел на заднице и обнимал левую ногу, согнутую в колене. — Твою же мать!

— Да тебя ранили, дружок, — без тени сочувствия в голосе констатировала Линда, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Одежда на тебе чистая? Если нет — беги скорее в госпиталь… ой, ты же не можешь бежать, вот досада какая … ползи в госпиталь, а то схлопочешь заражение. 

Она помогла Стиву отмыться, без остановки тарахтя о том, что где-то рядом, видимо, поселился ангел возмездия. Странный это ангел, подумал Стив, вспоминая пулевые отверстия. Видимо, дослужился до снайпера на небесах. 

Вот так и началась странная цепь событий. 

Стива больше никто не трогал, ведь дело не закончилось костылями в руках Кирка. На следующее после происшествия утро Майка нашли привязанным за запястья и лодыжки к фонарному столбу, и ладно, если бы просто привязанным, так еще и голым. На все вопросы полицейских он блеял, что никого не видел, потому что на него напали со спины. Одежду Майка, развешанную на ветвях близстоящего дерева, полицейские снимали, хохоча в голос. 

Утром во вторник Стив чуть не растянулся во весь рост, споткнувшись о бутылку молока, стоявшую возле порога. В среду его ждал кусок ветчины и пара кусков хлеба, в четверг шоколадка. В пятницу… в пятницу Стив трусливо вышел из квартиры через окно и спустился по пожарной лестнице, потому что всерьез опасался, что в этот раз найдет на пороге розы. Кем бы ни был человек, который регулярно что-то оставлял под дверью его квартиры, встречаться с ним Стив не хотел. И подарки не брал, потому что сначала ты берешь подарки, а потом оказывается, что за них нужно платить. На этом свете ничего даром не дается.

Возвращаясь домой, он снова воспользовался пожарной лестницей. Присутствие чужака в квартире Стив почувствовал сразу. Не было странных запахов, все стояло на своих местах, но он был уверен, что в доме не один, и даже не вскрикнул, когда от стены отделилась огромная тень и направилась к нему.

«Ну, вот и все», — успел подумать Стив, пытаясь напоследок вдохнуть, и тут у него внезапно начался приступ. — «Господи, да я и умереть достойно не смогу», — мысленно взвыл он, сгибаясь пополам.

— Эй, парень, что с тобой? — Высокий мужчина наклонился над Стивом, одной рукой поднял его и, прижав к себе, сделал шаг к кровати. — Астма?

Стив молчал, покрываясь с ног до головы липким холодным потом.

— Действительно — задохлик. Но боевой задохлик, ничего не скажешь. — Мужчина осторожно положил Стива на кровать и начал рыться в сумке, ремень которой был перекинут через его плечо. — Рот открой.

Стив захрипел, стараясь делать это как можно непреклоннее, на что мужчина усмехнулся и легонько надавил пальцами правой руки на те места, где соединялись челюсти. «Говнюк», — подумал Стив, глотая какую-то хрень, потому что ему крепко зажали ладонью рот и нос. Хотя, с другой стороны, если его решили отравить, так тому и быть. Надоело все. 

В армию не берут, работы нет, податься некуда, остается только металлолом собирать.

— Меня зовут Барнс, — поведал мужчина, спокойно глядя на то, как Стив пытается встать, чтобы умереть гордо. — Ты — Стивен Роджерс, насмешка над естественным отбором, художник и та еще задница. Не спорь, не сейчас.

Стив и не собирался. Как можно спорить, когда у тебя легкие огнем горят.

— Ты следил за мной? — просипел он. 

— И буду следить. Помогу. Мне нравится, как ты кидаешься на обидчиков, хотя и не стоило бы.

«Обидчиков», — усмехнулся про себя Стив. — «Кто вас учил разговаривать, мистер. Они просто мерзкие твари». 

С тех пор Барнс стал появляться в доме Стива, когда ему вздумается. Они оба были одиноки. Про себя Стив это и так знал, а о Барнсе догадывался. По тому, с каким удовольствием тот будил его утром, открыв дверь отмычкой — никаких понятий о соблюдении приличий — тащил за стол и кормил завтраком. Или по тому, как Барнс приходил вечером, вылезал в окно и сидел часами на пожарной лестнице, глядя куда-то вдаль. А бывало, что он приносил пару бутылок пива и рассказывал коротенькие истории про войну, сквернословя так, что хотелось развернуть лицом к стене портрет Леонардо да Винчи.

Барнс никогда не снимал перчатки. Барнс всегда ходил в рубашке с длинными рукавами. Барнса абсолютно не трогало, хочет Стив есть или нет, собирается он спать или намерен просидеть над эскизом до утра. 

«Ты будешь соблюдать режим», — так сказал Барнс, и теперь запросто хватал Стива поперек живота и сажал за стол или просто швырял на кровать, чтобы запустить следом подушкой и одеялом. 

Стив к нему привык.

Однажды Барнс пришел вечером и заперся в ванной. Стив немного подождал, послушал, как шумит вода, потом аккуратно постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, развернулся спиной и забарабанил в дверь пяткой. Хилый замок звякнул, и Стив осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

Барнс сидел на бортике ванны, по стенке которой стекала кровавая вода. 

— Царапина, — поморщился Барнс, пытаясь натянуть на себя рубашку. 

— У тебя протез. Странный, если честно, я таких не видел. — Стив вопросов не задавал, тут и спрашивать было не о чем. Левая рука Барнса тускло блестела металлом. — Ты поэтому все время в перчатках?

Барнс перевел на Стива взгляд, и тот похолодел. 

— Малой, ну почему ты всегда лезешь туда, куда не нужно лезть? — грустно спросил Барнс. 

— Убьешь меня? — Стив широко улыбнулся, хоть и пришлось напрячь мимические мышцы, которые свело от страха. — Кишка тонка, ты же меня любишь. 

Он выскочил за порог, с треском захлопнул дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, думая, что его сейчас скрутит приступ. И скрутил бы, наверное, если бы не ствол снайперской винтовки, что торчал из сумки, которую Барнс кинул возле кресла.

— Черт, я только что сказал что-то насчет убийства?! — прокричал Стив, прикидывая, сколько сантиметров успеет пробежать перед тем, как Барнс скрутит ему шею. — Так вот… я пошутил.

— Хреновые у тебя шутки, — прозвучало из ванной. — Винтовку нашел?

— Да ты не очень-то и прятал.

— Крови много потерял, голова кружится.

Стив выдохнул, открыл дверь и смело шагнул в ванную.

— Так, я умею делать перевязки. Пуля навылет прошла или как?

— Или как.

— Сейчас достанем. — Барнс икнул. От неожиданности, подумал Стив, добывая из шкафчика мамины щипчики для бровей. — Ты глаза закрой, а я все сделаю и подую.

— Подуешь куда? — обреченно закрывая глаза, спросил Барнс.

— На ранку.

— На ранку… там дыра, а не ранка, малой.

— Заткнись, короче. Сейчас будет больно. 

На самом деле Стив боялся так, что даже про надвигающийся приступ забыл. Да он свою фамилию забыл, потому что облитые одеколоном щипчики легко проникли в рану, а потом наткнулись на что-то твердое. Интересно, подумал Стив, это кость или пуля?

— Да еб же твою мать! — заорал Барнс, и Стив понял, что промахнулся, и это кость.

Пулю он достал со второго раза, потом немного полюбовался, как вытекает кровь из чистой раны, и схватился за одеколон.

— Парень, отвали от меня, — прошипел Барнс, наблюдая за его манипуляциями. — Отвали вместе с этой бутылкой.

— Обеззараживает, — безапелляционно объявил Стив, намереваясь плеснуть одеколон на рану, после чего Барнс сверкнул глазами и вышвырнул его из ванной вместе с одеколоном.

— Сумку мою дай, мать Тереза! — крикнул он вслед.

— А зачем тебе в ванной винтовка? Застрелишься? Тогда занавеску задерни, мне убирать неохота.

— Не ту сумку, маленькую!

— У тебя сумок как у пожилой леди. Это что, граната? А это? Блин, Барнс, пять ножей?! Шесть. Извини, уже семь.

— Сумку. Дай. Сюда. 

А через неделю Барнс пропал.

Стив проснулся и нашел на столе записку, на которой лежали деньги. «Возьми» — вот и все, что было написано на листке, на обратной стороне которого Стив пытался нарисовать занудливо бубнящего про режим Барнса. 

Возьми. Ни тебе «прощай, мое сердце, моя единственная радость». Ни тебе «я вернусь, ты только жди». Ни тебе «извини, малой, мы больше не увидимся». 

Многословный старина Барнс.

Стив вздохнул, сгреб со стола деньги и засунул записку в карман. Он не был романтиком, но, в конце-то концов! Они же лечили друг друга, вместе ели, вместе точили ножи — Барнс научил. И так молча смыться. 

Потом потекли дни. Никто не оставлял перед порогом стивовой квартиры бутерброды, никто не кидал его на кровать, негромко приказывая: «Глаза закрыл», никто не заставлял есть вязкую кашу, и от этого становилось очень, очень грустно. 

Стив скучал по Барнсу и иногда думал, что, может быть, и Барнс скучает по нему, хотя с какой стати ему это делать? 

То, что Барнс не учительница младших классов, Стив понял уже давно. Да тот и не скрывал, что работает на правительство, иногда соглашаясь на халтуру в качестве подработки. Какого рода халтуры у снайперов — Стив и сам видел. 

— Есть разные работы, малой, — однажды сказал Барнс, и Стив больше вопросов не задавал.

Стены его комнаты потихоньку заполняли наброски, на которых был изображен Барнс, чистящий пистолет — он так самозабвенно это делал, что даже не понял, что его рисуют, а то бы навалял; спящий Барнс; Барнс, глядящий куда-то вдаль, хотя на самом деле он тогда сверлил взглядом в Стиве дыру, потому что, видите ли, пришло время спать, а Стив не в постели — плохой мальчик, на колени на горох. И Стив вдруг понял, что ужасно соскучился, вот только толку в этом нет. Как пришел, так и ушел.

Потом наступила зима.

Стив болел неделю через неделю. Спасибо, Линда иногда заходила, а то соседи точно по весне нашли бы в холодной кровати молодой красивый труп. Она приносила хлеб и рассказывала о том, что Майк, тот самый Майк, ушел в армию — воюет где-то, иногда присылает матери письма. А вот Кирк пропал без вести, его отец постарел на глазах, но держится, потому что так нужно. Нужно быть сильным — время такое.

Стив слушал и мысленно умолял Линду уйти, потому что ему хотелось плакать. Плакать от стыда, от того, что он никогда не сможет воевать, защищать свою страну, и пусть это звучит высокопарно, но так оно и есть. Линда уходила, а Стив утыкался лицом в подушку и тихонько выл. А под Рождество он свалился окончательно.

Началось все как обычно, потом вдруг потемнело в глазах и появилось странное чувство, будто можно взмахнуть руками и полететь. Стив испугался, а потом просто расслабился, потому что сил не осталось даже бояться. Он проваливался в забытье, выбирался из него, как из болота, потом проваливался снова и снова, пока не пришел в себя от того, что на его лоб упал кусок металла и стало холодно, хотя всего минуту назад он плавился от жара. Стив открыл глаза и увидел Барнса. Замечательный сон, подумал он.

— Малой, ты тут помереть собрался? Прямо под Рождество? — Стив улыбнулся: даже голос во сне такой, как он помнил. Никакой жалости к бедному больному. — Сейчас лечиться будем. Говорят, чтобы сбить жар, нужно больного льдом обложить. Я бы тебя матюгами обложил, ну да ладно, пока что и льдом сойдет.

— Мой Барнс в жизни бы столько слов за один раз не сказал, — прошептал Стив, отмахиваясь от видения. — Пошел нахрен.

— Мой Стив всегда за языком следил, так что пошел нахрен сам, — сказало видение, привычно хватая за талию и рывком усаживая на кровати. — Рот открой, таблетки будем глотать, — и запихнуло в рот какую-то горькую дрянь, а потом зажало рот и нос ладонью. 

— Барнс, — пытаясь вытолкать таблетку языком, просипел Стив. — Я и так почти умер, ты меня задушить хочешь?

— Я много чего хочу, но пока что мне очень хочется, чтобы ты проглотил эту гребаную таблетку, Стивен. Сейчас.

Вопреки законам жанра, легче никому не стало. Барнс исчезал, Стив его за это ненавидел, но всегда ждал, ругая себя и обзывая верной домохозяйкой. Пока Барнс отсутствовал, он учился метать ножи и весьма в этом преуспел. Преуспел настолько, что пару раз даже поймал взгляд Барнса, который тот кинул на свою сумку. Стив солнечно улыбнулся, с удовольствием отметив, как тот нервно сглотнул, а утром обнаружил, что Барнс спрятал снайперскую винтовку. Пришлось делать вид, что ствол, торчащий из-под шкафа, никто так и не заметил. 

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
